


Pollination

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Alien world, Jack and Daniel, and a need to..."pollinate."





	Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"HACHOO!"

"Bless you." Huh. I haven't heard Daniel sneeze for a while.

"Thanks." He rubs his nose with his hand, obviously not believing what just happened. "Normally Janet's antihistamines don't wear off until we get back."

"Maybe she got the dose wrong." 

He gives me a disbelieving look. "Jack..."

"Just saying." I tap my fingers on my P90. "How much longer?"

"Another hour or so, then I should be done."

"Take your time." For once, we're not running late. Besides, there's no danger here. Some friendly pre-industrial people, a couple Asgard totems... nothing dangerous. It's a nice break from the last few planets. Snakes and religious bigots and backstabbing government officials...

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna move? You're blocking my sun."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I step to the side just as he lets out another sneeze. "You want me to tell Carter to bring the extra meds?" Normally Daniel has some, but he apparently used them up earlier. Carter's the only other one with antihistamines.

"No, I'll be fine." He sniffs and goes back to studying his rocks. Well, guess it's no big deal. It's just pollen, after all. Though I'll have to talk to Fraiser about it. Can't have him sneezing the next time we're on a hostile planet. 

The hour passes quickly, helped along by Daniel engaging me in some friendly banter. I help him pack up and as I do, I swear he's got a look of longing in his eyes. Naw, must be imagining things. This is Daniel, my best friend. Yeah, just imagined it.

Sadly, that excuse didn't hold water. Especially as Daniel is walking extremely close to me and his glances are making me really nervous. And he's sniffing. "Do you need a Kleenex?"

"No." After the next few steps he's walking right behind me, and he's sniffing again. A lot. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was trying to smell my cologne. 

"Daniel, knock it off." He doesn't. In fact, he's stepped closer and is running his face up my arm. "Daniel! What the fuck are you doing?!" He doesn' t answer. Instead, he lets out a predatory growl and tackles me to the ground. 

Now, I have always been proud of how in shape I am considering my age. Sure, I can't take on Teal'c, but I like to think of myself as fit. And as for taking on Daniel...well, I guess I still see him as the skinny geek that went with me to Abydos. And that perspective is a big disadvantage to me at the moment.

Within minutes I give up my struggles. Daniel's holding me down and while I could fight back even more, I don't want to hurt him. He's obviously under some alien influence, and I just happen to be the nearest target. I could do without him sniffing my neck, but at least he's not trying to kill me.

I rest my forehead on the ground. I can just imagine what we look like. Daniel on top of me, me lying prone, he's sniffing and--"EW!"--and licking me. If word ever gets out that I was not only beat by Daniel, but he's keeping me subdued, my 'tough colonel' standing will be shot to hell. God, if you're up there, please let this wear off before anyone sees us.

"Sir."

So much for God. I lift my head and give her as normal a look as I can. "Carter."

"Colonel O'Neill."

"T."

"Is there something you want to tell us, sir?"

"What? Oh, right, Daniel. Well, we were on our way back to the Gate when he just started...sniffing me."

"Sniffing, O'Neill?"

I shoot the Jaffa a dark look. I have an archeologist pinning me to the ground and nuzzling my neck. I don't need any of his quirky humor right now. "Just get 'im off, would ya?" Teal'c goes to pry Daniel off me, but Daniel reacts by digging his nails into my arms and growling at our friend. 

"Daniel Jackson, do you not recognize me?"

"MY mate! Get your own!"

Mate? Mate?! Oh shit. I thought that was his gun poking me, but if its his--I start squirming again, trying once more to get out from under him. I have to admit I'm impressed with how he's bulked up, but I did not want to find out like this.

"Did he ingest anything native, sir?"

"No. Just a power bar." I give up trying to escape. Danny's got me in a death grip and he's not letting go. He's still growling at Teal'c and eyeing Carter like a dog who doesn't want his bone taken away--and that is SO not the word I should use. Brings up too many disturbing visuals. "He was sneezing pretty badly."

"Maybe there's something in the pollen." She backs up and looks towards the temple we just came from. "Teal'c, would you get some samples to bring back to Janet?" I see the Jaffa nod and jog off. "I'll check in with the SGC and then the local village. Maybe they know what's going on."

Damn it, Danny, stop licking right there! I can't think while you're...you're ...geeze you're talented with that tongue-

"Colonel?"

Huh? "Fine, fine Carter. Just tell them he's acting...amorous. No need to reveal...exactly what's going on." She nods. She understands the possible risks and fallout from this. 

"Will you be okay, sir?"

"He just seems to want to nuzzle. I can...handle that. If he wants to do more... " I shake my shoulders to stop Daniel's whispering. It works...sorta. He's back to licking that erogenous zone right behind my ear. "Uh...I have a zat. I' ll be fine."

"Alright, sir. Call if there's any change." And with a small smirk, she's off. She may not tell anyone, but I know she's going to hound Daniel and I about this for months. Speaking of Daniel...

"Damnit! Give it a rest!" Something reaches through to the real Daniel because he does stop licking and nuzzling and whispering in exotic languages. Now he's snuggling, and he's wedged a leg between mine, hooking us together. Damn. Why do these things always happen to me?

* * *

"He's WHAT?!"

"In heat, sir. From what I gathered from the natives, the local pollen affects every individual at least once in their life to find their mate. If I had to guess, they had early breeding problems and the Asgard did this to ensure the survival of the species. To them it's normal, but some must've gotten into Daniel-"

"You and Teal'c get off the planet now! The last thing I need is for you two to get infected with this stuff!"

"We're on our way to the Gate as we speak. There is one more thing, sir."

"What is it?"

"He, uh, has to have sexual intercourse."

I can hear her blush over the radio. "Then YOU take my place and I'LL go home."

"Sir!"

"Well I'm sorry, but you're a woman, he's a man-"

"That doesn't mean...he and I...I'm involved with someone!"

Oh, sure. Fall back to the Pete thing. Great. So as the only other single member of SG-1 I'm automatically voted to have sex with the civilian? "I don' t think we can HAVE sexual intercourse!"

"On the contrary, O'Neill. The natives have explained that mates are not always of the opposite gender. Sexual intercourse with you will achieve the same goal."

I'm going to get you for that, T. Mark my words... "Can't I just...you know, help him?"

"No sir. There has to be a...connection or the pollen will continue on its course."

"I don't like the way you said that, Carter."

She hesitates before answering me. Oh boy. "According to the people, if Daniel doesn't find a mate...there's an adverse and fatal effect."

Great. So have sex with my best friend or let him die. I hate my life. 

"I am sure you will perform well, O'Neill."

Thanks for that vote of confidence. "Just get going. If you don't hear from us in...how long, Carter?"

"The full cycle is usually completed in two days."

"Fine. Check in tomorrow, and if you don't hear from us, we're...busy." I can hear Carter sniggering. "And if we're not back in two days...send a hazmat team."

"Yes, sir. Good luck, sir."

"Shove it, Carter." I shut off my radio after that. Not professional, but let's face it, we're not in a professional situation. I mean, Daniel's carrying me over his shoulder like some cave man. "We almost there, Danny? Cause the blood's starting to rush to my brain." In response, he hums and trails his hand up my thigh. Jesus, why me? What'd I ever do to deserve this--no wait, on second thought, that list's waaaaaay too long.

A few minutes later Daniel dumps me on the ground--soft ground, thankfully--like a sack of potatoes. And there's the temple. Figures Daniel would want to mate here. Home court advantage. I sit up and look at my friend. "So, Danny ...um, you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I'm not the best husband. Ask Sara."

He leans into my face and sniffs once more. As if sniffing my neck and arms and back weren't enough. He finds whatever he's looking for, though, because he grins and nods. "Mate. My mate." And then he's gone, retreated into the temple. I stare after him, wondering if I'm supposed to follow or just sit here.

Actually, running sounds good. Yeah, running. I get up slowly, making sure he's not going to tackle me again. Nope, he's in the temple, and he's in deep. I could probably make it to the forest before he realizes I'm gone. I take one step, then freeze.

God damn. I can't. He'll die if I go. But if I stay...we're friends, nothing more. Don't want to be anything more. Just...really good friends. Sure, he stays over at my house more than his, and yeah, we bicker from time to time... but that just means we're buds. Chums. Mate--um, yeah...friends. Sure, we love each other, but all good friends do. He couldn't...and I certainly don't... Christ, I can't even think it.

Two arms wrap around my chest, pulling me back into a hug. "Stay," he asks in a voice that sounds more...normal. Like the real Daniel has surfaced for a moment.

And he is asking, there's no demand in his tone. That's the Daniel I know, the one that cares about others more than himself. Crap, he'd let me go, let himself die. He heard my conversation with Carter. He knows if I leave and he doesn't find someone else... I let out a large breath and pat my hand against his. "I'm not going anywhere, Danny, I promise."

He tightens his hold for a second, planting another kiss on the back of my neck, before releasing me and going back into the temple. Rolling my eyes upward and shrugging my shoulders, I resign myself to my fate. No matter my feelings, he's still my friend, my Danny...and I can't let him die, not when I can save him. I've let him die too many times already. Swallowing some courage, I follow the nutty professor into the temple.

* * *

"Daniel? What're you--mmph!" He's kissing me, and it's not gentle. How the hell did he sneak up on me? Must've let my guard down when it looked like he fell asleep. And now he's straddling me and trying to suck my tonsils out. Another second and he's pushed my jacket over my shoulders and down my arms, pinning them. 

When my eyes adjust to the small amount of moonlight, I see Daniel's naked, and his eyes are no longer blue. He's in full lust. I've seen it enough times to recognize it. No backing out now, O'Neill. Daniel sits up, just long enough to make sure I can't get out of my jacket, before dipping back down for more lip action. 

Shit, what a tongue! But then, with his linguistic skills, I shouldn't be surprised. One of his hands is running through my hair, gripping it sometimes, soothing it others. His other hand...where is his other hand? Where--Oh GOD! Okay, answers THAT question.

Despite his frenzied attitude, his hand is gentle. After that first grab, he let me go and now he's tracing it. I've seen him do this before with artifacts. He's seeing it with his hand, exploring every inch like a blind man. Panting, he slides his head down and starts nipping at my neck. He's saying stuff in Abydonian, Spanish, and other languages I'm too distracted to figure out. 

Leave it to Daniel to have blood in both heads at the same time. Me? I'm trying to fight my panic and my enjoyment at the same time. Panic of what must be coming--hey, I'm in the military. I'm not ignorant. And enjoyment because ...because...well, let's face it. It's because I'm a guy and once we get going-

"AHH!" Was SO not expecting his finger there, or so cold! A quick whiff of the air lets me know the sunscreen is being used in a way it was not intended. I'm panting with Daniel now. It hurts, but it's not--whoa there, O'Neill. Are you saying you enjoy this?

Fuck. I AM enjoying this. 

Does this mean I'm gay?

Am I in love with Daniel?

"Fuck!"

"Soon." 

Daniel's voice startles me, so deep, with an edge of a growl. He's reverted to primal mode, and God help me...I find it sexy as hell. Naked, sweaty, out of control...it's a side of Daniel I've never seen, even as his best friend of seven years I've never seen this. I'm not even disturbed he has two fingers up my ass.

Or maybe it's the fact that I'm finally getting laid after what seems like years of having only my right hand. Yeah, that's gotta be it. It's because I' m starved for sex. Yeah. No love, nope. Just a physical need. Nothing more. 

I think.

His fingers leave me and he pushes my legs farther apart. That's why he grabbed me. Got me to spread 'em. No complaints here. He nudges my entrance with his own swollen flesh as his face once more lines up with mine. "Daniel..."

Another growl. "Mine." A slight push in. "All mine." A little further. "MY mate!" And with no other warning, he slides in, to the hilt from the feel of it. And me? I howl and strain against my meager bonds. If it weren't for his weight I could be free and...and...

And what, O'Neill? Touch and hold him? Or shove him away? 

I wish I could concentrate enough to figure it out.

His lips lock with mine again and he thrusts in and out, one hand helping to support me--so THAT'S where my backpack went. Wondered where that lump underneath me came from. The other hand strays up the leg and starts stroking me in time with his movements. 

Oh God. Oh God oh god oh GOD! 

I come first; hot, fast, and my yell is swallowed by the man on top of me. A second later I feel Daniel tense up, and as he comes inside me he breaks our kiss to let out the most primal scream I've ever heard. He falls back on me, and this time his mouth finds my collar. I have no clue what he's doing, at least, not until the pain hits.

"OW! You bit me!"

Daniel lets out one last, tired rumble and relaxes against me, slowly extricating himself. "My mate..." It doesn't take long for his breathing to even out, and I know he's fallen asleep. Great. Now that he's lax I'm able to push him over. He rolls onto the floor without so much as a grunt as I sit up and shrug my jacket off.

Watching him rest, I glance from my jacket to him, then lay it over his shoulders. I can at least try to prevent him from catching a chill. I still have my shirt...but where'd he hide my pants? And I must be getting old if he undressed me while I was sleeping.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir. The pollen worked itself out of Daniel's system and he's back to normal." More so than I'd prefer. He's acting like nothing happened. He woke up, got dressed, gave me a bleary look, and asked for coffee. Fat chance. He did say thank you earlier, but otherwise he's not acting like we just had... like he just...get over yourself, O'Neill.

"Son, how're you holding up?"

"Just fine, General. Jack was a big help in getting me through this."

I snap a glare at Carter as she giggles. Bitch. I'll get my revenge, just you wait and see. 

"Head to the infirmary, then we'll have a full debriefing."

This time Carter has to cover her mouth and excuse herself from laughing. I have a suspicious feeling those photos of her and Sergeant Davis from the last Christmas bash are going to find their way to the base email system. "Yes sir."

Carter's smart enough to hang back from me as we head to the infirmary, but she's walking with Daniel and talking quietly. I'm not jealous, nope, that's not what I'm feeling. I'm just curious as to what they're talking about. Yeah, that's why I've slowed down to eavesdrop. Nothing to do with what happened between Daniel and I.

"So why him? I mean...you could've had anyone."

"I dunno, Sam. You said I was sniffing him? Probably some pheromone thing."

"But the Colonel?"

I bristle at that. I'm a good catch! My second in command is quickly working her way to latrine duty this month.

"Well, mating is based on the most advanced genes to propagate the species. And we know Jack is genetically more advanced." They both snort at that. Ohhhh. So walking on thin ice, you two. And Danny? Some gratitude. Not that I was really protesting at the time...

"Well, at least it's over with, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Though won't Jack get in trouble..?" He's worried for me. Definitely sounds like he's back to normal.

"No, Janet knows, and she'll just happen to 'lose' that bit of information."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Daniel. You know that."

I turn into the infirmary and let Carter lead Daniel to another bed as a nurse leads me to Janet's special bed. So it's over with. He mated, he'll live, and we don't have to talk about it again. He seems fine to leave it alone, to return to the status quo.

So why do I feel like I've been cheated of something?

* * *

You shouldn't be here, O'Neill. Nope. Definitely shouldn't be here. Being here's a bad idea. You don't want to be here. Should just let it drop, O' Neill. Shouldn't do this. It's stupid, immature, idiotic, irresponsible-

"Jack?" Daniel steps back from his door. "I, uh, you're kinda the last person I'd expect would want to see me."

I should listen to my brain, should ignore my body...but damn if my heart isn't persuasive. I step in and shut the door behind me, locking it. 

"Jack..?"

I rush him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and turn him around so I can pin him to the wall. For a second, just a brief moment, I see fear in his eyes. Fear of what I'll do, fear of retribution. He couldn't be further from the truth. I force my mouth on his, insinuating my leg between his thighs like he did with me. 

He lets out a surprised "urk," but otherwise quickly gets with the program, kissing back and letting me take charge this time. My hands don't move, and when we both need air, I break away, staring into his once more darkening eyes. We're on the same page. Good.

His chest heaves as he catches his breath. "Uh...Jack?"

I lean forward and growl into his ear. "My turn." The statement makes him shiver, but I can feel that he's just as thrilled by the idea as I am. I pry him away from the wall and lead him to that ridiculously small bed of his. Just before we enter his room, though, he plants his feet. I look at him.

"This...this isn't about..." He's not quite sure how to finish, but I know what he means. This isn't some perverted form of me retaking the alpha male status. That's what he wants to know. My grip lessens and I kiss him again, far more gentle. 

"No."

"It's not just..."

"Revenge? No."

"Then...?"

It took me a few hours to figure that out. There were so many questions I had about my feelings over the incident. I made excuses, rationalized my reactions...but when I boiled everything down, there was only one real conclusion I could draw. "I love you."

"Really?" Did his voice just jump an octave? 

"Really." 

"I, uh, think that's really why I picked you. Because I, um..."

Heh. He's being shy now? That's cute. Won't say it, but it's cute. "Love me too?" I tug him into the bedroom. 

He follows obligingly, blushing even more. "Yeah."

"Sweet." Now, let's see if that flush of his goes all the way down his body. One kick to shut the door, and I pull him onto the bed. Time to consummate this new relationship with...my mate.

(End)


End file.
